Chirstmas Yaoi
by xXGigglesGothGrrlXx
Summary: SoRiku, Zemyx and Akuroku christmas fun...Just read and rate :) Merry Christmas!
1. The perfect gift for Sora

***Hiya everyone, told you I would try and do an xmas yaoi fic, and here it is...hope you like it and merry Christmas! 3.***

It was a cold winters day, and it was only one week away from the big day. Christmas, everyone was enjoying being with there family and friends. Excerpt for Riku who was running up and down streets trying to find that one present, that he was going to get his best friend.

"got to find something for Sora, got to find something for Sora!" Riku said to himself as he ran out of breath and started to slowly walk.

Riku looked everywhere for the right present for sora but he had no luck in finding anything. After 2 hours of looking he finely gave up and sat sadly on the edge of road.

"ohhh, what am I going to do now, Christmas is in one week and I cant find sora anything to give him." Riku said sadly. "i was hoping to find something nice for him, so I can tell him that I love him, but I guess now I cant even do that." teaser started to form in his eyes. A car came speeding past him making some slush for the snow, splash him. Lucky Riku turned his head in time, he opened his eye and gasped. There sitting behind him was a shop with rings, and necklacings in. Riku got up and walked to the shop window. He smile at himself when he saw the perfecter gift for Sora.

"that's its, its perfecter, I must get that for him." he said as he walked in the shop.

1 week later Christmas day

sora ran down the stairs like he was a 5 year old kid on candy drugs, and did a bee line to the Christmas tree where all his presents was. After he opened them all, he started to get his new PS2 out and plug it in the TV until the door bell rang.

"I'll get that mum" Sora said as he got up and started to walk towards the door. He opened it to see who was there. Riku stood there with an embarrass and nurvers face on him. Sora was happy to see him and wished him a merry Christmas.

"Hiya Riku, merry Christmas. I have your present in my room I'll go and get it, wait here." Sora said as he ran to him room to get Riku's present.

"here you go Riku." Sora said as he came back in a flash and giving Riku a very spotty present. Riku smile and said thanks and started to open it. There was two CD's of his favorite band, and a new Ipod to play them on, Riku was speechless.

"sora this is amazing, you shouldn't have. How did you no my ipod broke?" Riku said.

"ohh you know, I just did. And your my best friend Riku." Sora said smiling, and putting his hands on the back of his head.

Riku looked down at the present that he got Sora, he started to feel stupid about it. 'i'm just a friend to him, thats all' he thought.."So is that my present, Riku?" Sora asked.

"yer it is but its not a good present Sora I don't want you to have it." Riku said as he tried to hind the present, but Sora grabbed it before Riku could do anything, and started to open it.

"no Sora, wait don't!".

there sat a silver chain with 3 little charms, one was a keyblade, one was a crown and one was a paopu fruit. Sora saw writing on the back of the paopu fruit, he moved it closer to see better. It said

To my best friend Sora,

words can not explain how much you mean to me,

I'm lost without you.

I want you to be mine and mine only...

Sora I love you.

Tears ran down Sora check as he finished reading the paopu fruit. Riku saw this and started to panicked

"S-Sora, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you...I-I-I just really...ummm... like you Sora, look I'm sorry if you don't feel the same." Riku said as he started to panick more..

Sora rub the tears from his eyes and gave Riku a hug, Riku was surprise about this but hugged him back

Sora looked into Riku's eyes, "thank you Riku, I loved it an-" Riku kissed Sora cutting him off. Sora's eyes winded but soon closed then and kissed Riku back. Riku raped his arms around Sora to bring them closer and too deepen the kiss.. Sora couldn't help but moan as Riku tongue shoots into Sora mouth. As there tongues battle in there mouths, they start to get out off breath and pull away. They gaze into each others eyes, and Riku leans his head against Sora's and whispers to him.

"I love you Sora"

"i love you too Riku"

Riku smile at Sora, and Sora grinned at Riku and gave him a peak on the lips. "Riku?" Sora said leaning his head on Riku's shoulder. "yes Sora?"

"Merry Christmas".


	2. Snowflackes and a Christmas kiss

It was Christmas day at the Castile that never was, and Roxas was the first to wake up. As he sat up in his bed he stretched his arms, and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He looked at the clock that was sitting on his bed side table and it said 25th Dec 9:00. Roxas jumped out of bed and took the fastest shower ever. When he came out his hair was all done up nice(like normal) and he changed his cloths, from his boxers to a pare of skinny which had a silver chain hanging, a baggy t-shirt with a band logo on that demyx got for his birthday and a black and white checkered hoodie. Roxas walked slowly to the kitchen, and could smell cookies. He open the door to see Xaldin in a Christmas apron and stuffing a turkey. He followed the smell of cookies to a table where Xion was sitting, eating some of the cookies with a glass of milk.

"Hey Xion, Xaldin, merry Christmas." Roxas said as he sat down at the table. Xaldin just smiled and nodded, and went back to the turkey.

"Heya! Roxas, merry Christmas." Xion said smiling and putting another cookie in her mouth.

Roxas went to get a glass and poured some milk, then got a cookie and started to eat it."yummy, Xaldin this are good". Roxas said with a mouth full of cookie.

"thanks" was all that Xaldin said.

"So do you think anyone else is up yet?, so we can open the presents." Xion said.

"i don't know, but I hope they all wake up soon." Roxas said with excitement in his voice.

Soon after that, they both could hear a voice screaming down the hall way, and it was coming closer and closer to the kitchen, they both knew who that was coming. Demyx came bouncing in the door and singing all I want for Christmas.

"All I want for Christmas is Zexionnnnnnn- oh, Hi guys. Merry Christmas" he said smiling like an idiot.

Xion and Roxas both giggled and said merry Christmas to Demyx who went red. "please don't tell him I sang that!" Demyx said as he blushed deeper.

"Don't tell who, what you sang" Came a voice behind Demyx, he turned around a froze when he saw Zexion standing there. Roxas saw this and fell off his chair laughing. Demyx just stood there with a really red face. Xion broke the awkward silents and wished Zexion a merry Christmas. "Merry Christmas Zexion." Zexion replayed, wishing Xion one too. Demyx took a deep breath and went back to normal color, he then gave Zexion a big hug and shouted.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS ZEXION!".

Zexion hugged Demyx back and calmly said "merry Christmas dem".

Roxas who picked himself off the floor was now sitting back in his chair. "So is everyone awake now!."

Zexion let go of Demyx and turned to Roxas. "well as Demyx just ran into everyones room shouting merry Chirstmas, so yes".

Roxas got up and started to walk out the room when he bumped into a body. Roxas looked at the persons feet and slowly looking up. This person was wearing striped socks with one of the toes popping out of a hole. Roxas looked up a bit more. He saw ripped skinny's with silver chains hanging down from the pockets. Roxas looked up to see an unbutton white shirt that showed off a very well built six pack, there was a red and black tie hanging at the collar waiting to be tired up. Roxas carried on and could see fiery red spiky hair that could take your eye out, then Roxas looked at the face of the person and could see two tear-drop marks under the eyes, then he came face to face with grass green eyes that melted Roxas heart(if he had one).

"Well hello Roxas, nice to bump into you." Said Axel in a husky voice. Roxas just Smiled a deep blush.

"merry Christmas Axel". Roxas said as he gave Axel a hug.

Axel huged him back "merry Christmas Rox". They stared into each others eyes and slowly moved forward towards each others lips, in till Demyx jumped between them, making both nobody's jump away from each other in embarrassment.

"So can we like open our presents that Santa brought us!" said Demyx as he jumped up and down like a 5 year-old kid, no aware of what he just interrupted. Axel rubed the back of his head and laughed.

"uhhh, yer sure, come on dem lets go see was Santa brought." he said as him Xion and Demyx walked out of the kitchen. When Roxas saw Axel leave he final breath, and could relax again. Zexion walked up behind him.

"well that was something." he said.

Roxas turned to him and gave him an embarrass look on his face "you really need to talk about your feelings to him Roxas, or you mite lose him and you don't want that." Zexion said as he walk to were everyone else was going. Roxas stood there and thought about what Zexion said. "his right I got to do something." he said to himself then walked out of the room and headed towards the living room that never was, where everyone was waiting there to open gifts and to start the party.

After everyone open there presents, they even open there new toys and played them like Demyx, Roxas and Xion who was playing on Roxas's new PS3. Or played striped poker like Xigbar, luxord, vexen, marluxia and larxene. The rest was even drinking, partying, even Zexion was enjoying himself, just sit there and read his new book.(well you all know what his like).

It was midnight and the party was still going on half of the organization was drunk out of there minds. Exept for Roxas who was sat on the lege outside his room. He looked up at the stars, It was a cold night and Roxas was hoping it was going to snow. He heard foot steps coming towards him and then the person sat beside him. Roxas already knew who it was.

"I see your not drunk like the others" He said to Axel, who was sitting next to him.

"yer, well I just needed to have a drunk free party. Plus luxord drank them all." Axel said with a smile on his face.

"Yer right." Roxas wasn't convince with it, he knows Axel will get drunk at the first site of a drink. So why wasn't he drunk then?.

"okay you got me." Axel said putting his hands up. "i just didn't feel like drinking Rox, got something on my mind and I need to get it out. And I know drinking wont help." Axel said to Roxas as he look at the dark blue sky.

"Really?, because I been thinking lately and I've got some things on my mind too." Roxas said as he looked at Axel. Axel turned and looked at Roxas, he smiled at him then looked down with a sad face. "i just don't want to say the wrong thing Roxas." Axel said.

"Axel I wont mind really, your my best friend and I'm here for yo-" Roxas was cut of by a pare of lips, he's eyes widend in shock, but then soon closed and kissed Axel back. Axel's hands traveled to Roxas waist and one went to the back of Roxas neck. Roxas raped his arms around Axel neck to deepen the kiss. Roxas could feel Axel's tongue agents his lips asking to be let in. Roxas moan as Axel's tongue shoot through and rubbed agents Roxas mouth. They started to get out of breath and soon lost the battle, and came apart for air. They rest the heads agents each others and looked deeply into there eyes.

"i love you Roxas." Axel said.

Roxas was taken back a bit at what Axel said. But soon smiled and reply. "I love you too Axel."

A snowflake landed on Axel's and Roxas's nose, they jumped back at the coldness and both looked up to see more landing everywhere. Roxas gasped at what was happening. "Its snowing Axel." Roxas said with a big grin on his face. Axel chuckled and raped the small boy into a hug and kissed him on top of his head.

"Merry Christmas Roxas".

"Merry Christmas Axel".


	3. Zemyx new year

_***Hey guys sorry this is ready late. But I only just got it done. Anyway this is going to be a Zemyx fic so if you don't like it, just don't read okay...And in my last chapter I didn't see the mistake I did like I meant rapped nor raped haha sorry about that, but hopefully you knew what it said and still liked the chapter...**_

_**Anyway I hope you all had a nice Christmas and a good new year...* **_

it was new years eve at the castle that never was, and everyone was having a good time a the party that xemnas put on. He even invited Sora and all his gang. It was really something. Yes everyone was having a good time, and had 10 minuets to go in till it was new year. Zexion stood along the wall drinking what it looks to be alcohol. He was watching everyone dance, talk or having drinking games. Which by the look of it axel was wining.

Demyx walked up to Zexion and gave him a smile, that Zexion loves to see. He smiled back at Dem.

"hey zexy why are you over here, are you okay" Demyx asked. As he stood in front of the shot man.

Zexion looked down with a sad face, he couldn't look at him, I don't have a heart, how can I have these feelings for him. How its just not possible. Zexion though to himself.

Demyx started to really worry and grabbed zexion's chin and moved it up so that they was looking into each others eyes. Zexion gulped and tried to look away but couldn't look away from demyx sea blue eyes.

"3 minuets to go" Someone shouted.

Demyx smile "zexion I no we don't have hearts, but I...ummm" Demyx tried to get out but he got embarrass and looked away. Zexion new what he was trying to say and couldn't believe it.

Maybe we do have hearts...

5

4

3

2

1

Zexion grabbed demyx face and pushed his lips onto his. Demyx was in shock at what happen, then he closed his eyes and kissed zexion back. After what seamed like for ever. They came away for air, but still looked deeply into each other eyes. Demyx smile and so did Zexion. Demyx open his mouth to say something but Zexion beat him.

"i love you too dem". He said with a red blush across his face.

Demyx couldn't stop smiling. And hugged the smaller nobody.

"happy new year zexion "Demyx said as he kissed zexion's nose.

"happy new year demyx" Zexion said smiling.

**Sorry its short but I really couldn't think of anything. But I hope this is good for you all.**


End file.
